Professor Whiskers
by Brendalwood
Summary: One shot about jason’s hamster, and how Msec and Jason deal with their relationship now that he’s in puberty. Laughter and tears. An origin story.


A one shot about Jason's Hamater as mentioned is S2 episode 19. A bit of an origin story. My opinion. I am not Lori McCreary.

It'll teach him some compassion and responsibility babe" Henry put forth

"It'll escape and we'll find tiny little poops all over the farm. Which Lady will eat, and I'll step in!" Objected Elizabeth "Plus we have a dog. The dog needs walking, feeding and playing with on a daily basis. Why does he need a rodent?" she continued.

"Mom why are against me all the time? Why is everything I want such a pain for you? Is it cuz I am the annoying child? Is it cuz you secretly wanted a girl but you got me?" Teary eyed the 11 year old ran out of the room.

Elizabeth sat down heavily on the couch. She put her face in her hands. "None of what he just said is true." She sighed. Her husband moved her hands from her face. "It's puberty. It's grade six graduation and under all that anarchy stuff he preaches and how much he says he feels superior to his sisters- and how much he grated on your nerves this year-"

Elizabeth's blue eyes looked defeated. "OK I give up. We'll get the rode- uh Hamster, and I will start wearing shoes around the house. Mr. Hormones can help sweep and wash the floor once in a while." Henry smiled and kissed her soundly on top of her head. " let's go take him right now. He's done all the research". Elizabeth gestured with her left hand "You mean you, Jason and our two daughters did the research and you have one of these things all picked out at George's small pet emporium in town." Henry pulled her to her feet and grinned " you are uncanny when you spycraft the family dear. But yes. Everyone wants the hamster." She yelled up the stairs. "You all are getting what you want and your dad is taking us for ice cream once we buy Professor Whiskers and all of his equipment."

Alison bounded down the stairs "mom that's a great name for a hamster." Stevie chimed in "shouldn't Jase name his own pet?" Jason was easily mollified. "Mom can name him since she just said she and dad were buying all of the equipment. I'll give him a secret name only I know and the rest of you can call him Professor Whiskers.Plus now I can use my graduation money to get an Xbox." Elizabeth groaned. Henry kissed her ear and whispered. "You just got owned by our youngest." She muttered " its so nice to know that I am the one whom you all needed to tradecraft. I've gone soft since I got my doctorate. I don't want my kid glued to a violent computer gaming system 24/7." Henry laughed. "They make educational games and sports games too." She shot her husband a dirty look, and he acquiesced. "Maybe for Christmas in 6 months?" Elizabeth nodded. He'll be 12 then and we can make it contingent on grades, and social activities. All right let's go get this over with. I need some Jamocha almond Fudge to soothe my feelings" she gave her husband a goofy grin, and walked right past him out the door.

The family hurried to the pet store and picked up a gorgeous fluffy teddy bear hamster who coincidentally appeared to have long whiskers and a ring around his eye that looked like a monocle. Stevie and Ali agreed that the little guy did look like a professor whiskers. Jason was over the moon and Elizabeth decided that anything to make her son smile and say I love you Mom was worth the hassle. She blanched when she saw the bill for everything though "247.91?- as in US dollars?" The scrawny teenager behind the counter explained. "The hamster himself has been vet checked, brushed and fed our best. Plus the cage, bedding, toys and exercise system is top rated. This hamster will be very happy with the extra room, the sleek no clog water bottle design and the vitamins will keep him healthy. He's guaranteed to last 9 months- which is longer than what the chain store hamsters have as a life expectancy". Elizabeth whispered to Henry "you mean we are buying a pet that will die in less than a year and then our son will be sad?" Henry replies quietly - "I bet we can get longer than that and you know that caring for this hamster will make Jason happy. Look at him babe. You want to kibosh this purchase now?" Shaking her head and biting her lip she handed over her credit card. "This part wasn't in 'what to expect when you are expecting'".

The kids were so excited that Henry decided to forego ice cream and get their new pet home. His wife was unimpressed with this decision and he told her he would take her out for a private date at the good ice cream parlour the next afternoon. He was rewarded with a mega watt smile. She patted his neck and kissed his shoulder. All of a sudden Jason yelled "Dad stop the car. Professor Whiskers got loose!"

Elizabeth slammed her head against the back of the seat. _Only my family_ she thought to herself. Then she started to laugh. Stevie noticed amid all the chaos and asked "what's so funny?" Her mother hiccuped "I once wished for a normal life and a busy family. It seems I got my wish and then some."

...

The hamster lived longer than 9 months. Elizabeth turned an old pair of navy sneakers into house shoes. Everyone had a night where they swept the floor and although Jason grumbled abo no ut it, he accepted that his parents were holding out on the Xbox until he was 13. Lady the dog investigated the hamster but did not seem interested in eating him. Then Lady got sick and passed away. Elizabeth was gutted but she knew that Lady had been old, and sick. Henry told the family it might be a while before Mom was ready for a new dog. At 16, Lady had lived a long well loved life.

Jason started to catch his mother in his room. He believed she was 'cleaning' but he noticed she was close to the Hamster cage and that the laundry basket was across the room. One time the cage wasn't latched properly and finally he overheard her cooing to the hamster and holding him. "Mom I thought you hated him". His mother blushed crimson and stammered "I never hated him. I just was worried about poop and that I would end up being this hamster's mom. You have done so well with him, and today I heard his wheel squeak and was worried he might be stuck". Jason was not going to let her off the hook so easily. He opened the cage and spun the wheel. "It's fine now. And it's OK if you want to cuddle him. He does make you smile". Elizabeth put Professor Whiskers back into his cage and closed the door. Jason latched it and then to Elizabeth's surprise he gave her a big hug.

"You and me, we are a lot alike. I think that's why we are always frustrated with one another. The teen years might be rough. But I bet when I am all grown up we will be super close. I know dad told me that's what happened to him. Uncle will said there wasn't enough time for him and Mom, I love you and I miss Lady too." He looked up at her, and could see that she was crying. She pulled him in for a nine crunching hug "I love you Jason McCord. You are very wise. I am very proud of you." Now he was the one turning red. "Thanks Mom. Now I have to show you my math test and I need you to remember this good feeling" he cautioned. She laughed, and wiped her eyes. "I'll only ground you for 5 days. Because you seem to forget that I was a math major and looking at this, I can get you acing this unit in no time. Plus you're cute. And we'll spend time together every day this week." He nodded, and gave her a kiss "I'll talk to the girls. We can put you in a nice nursing home someday. Maybe I'll even let you live in my basement." She groaned as she left his room. She yelled over her shoulder. " 3 days grounded but that's my final offer." He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it. His mom was pretty cool.

...

Jason was not sure how he felt about his mom's new job. On Friday she was a professor at UVA and then by Saturday night she was making plans to move the whole family to DC. By Monday she had a new job and the McCord family was the newest topic on the minds of America. Within a few more days he and his sister were out of school and headed to some Quaker private school for the rich, famous and political. The new house had steady wifi. They weren't selling the horse farm. Stevie was away at Lovell for her second year of school and was all for Mom becoming an Internarional role model but wanted nothing to do with the publicity. Alison was heartbroken to be leaving her boyfriend Josh but was also excited about living in Georgetown and going shopping. Mom had promised her a room makeover, and said that all their old friends were welcome to visit and have sleepovers. Jason could see that everyone was really overwhelmed and he was a bit upset that Mom jumped whenever Uncle Conrad asked. He knew that she and dad had fought about 10 years ago and Mom had quit the CIA and then started teaching and getting her PhD. Now mom was losing her mind and really excited. The farm was a flurry of activity as everyone wound down their old lives and prepared to move on Saturday. It had been 12 days. His mom found him laying on his bed and cuddling the hamster. She looked tired. "Hey slugger, can we talk?" She was all dressed up like she was a lawyer. He missed the jeans, button up shirts and the jackets she had lived in. Her face was made up and she was wearing heels. "Mom you look like a DC hack" he observed unkindly. _Ouch take that. _She sighed and took off the shoes. She came and sat by his feet. "I know I do. I know this is really fast and to be honest baby, your Momma is terrified." _Well that was new. He had expected yelling_. Jason sat up next to her. "Nothing terrifies you" he offered. She leaned her head on his shoulder and softly used her right hand to stroke Professor Whiskers. "Jason I have news for you. I am scared of so many things. You and your sisters being unhappy or sick. Your dad not being in our lives. Changes are hard for moms too. And even though I accepted this challenge, I made you all accept it too. If I blow this- I shame all of us. I shame Conrad. So I can't quit. Apparently your mother is doing things for gender roles that is new. The entire freaking world is waiting to see what I do on Monday. I get sworn in and then I meet with Blake my new assistant. A guy not much older than Stevie is going to run my life." Jason snorted. She sighed " I am possibly insane. Because right now I wish my parents were here to rescue me and I would love for my dad to yell at me and ground me for a month and he and my mom could tell the President that Lizzie is too little for this job. She over promised and fell for peer pressure and everyone will get an apology letter tomorrow. And I swear to God if you tell anybody what I just told you I will send you to school in knock off Wal Mart jeans until you graduate college. Jason lay back on the bed and pulled Elizabeth with him. He put the hamster on her chest and said "Mom I don't need jeans anymore. You are making me go to a school where they have a uniform for going pee. And quakers? I met the dean yesterday and I think I am already in trouble. I kinda hate you right now. No offence". She giggled. " So it's official. Your dad threw me out of the kitchen because I unpacked the popcorn maker which apparently messed up his whole system. He is nervous to start at Georgetown on Tuesday. Stevie is mad because her new bedroom is smaller and at the back of the new house and some of the kids at Lovell have figured out that I am her mother and she is feeling pressure. Alison is as excited for uniforms as you are and I ruined her life when I told her she isn't getting a huge shopping allowance just because we are moving." Jason chuckled. "Even I knew we weren't putting a pool in at the new place. I also know she isn't getting her own You Tube channel and that Josh isn't coming to visit for at least a few weeks." Elizabeth sighed. "So I guess I am asking if you hate me too. Because I am exhausted and I don't think my new co workers like me very much. I have this chief of staff. She's small and aloof and feisty. My policy guy asked me if I was running for President and I laughed. So he isn't impressed. And Jason there is this man who - as it turns out- runs every part of Conrad's life. His name is Russell Jackson and he said I need a stylist. He said I might think outside the box but it shouldn't look like I live in one. My new assistant has set me up to go shopping on Sunday for a couple of hours. College prof and busy mom don't work. Russell told me I had to make the administration look good. And I am babbling to my 13 year old." Elizabeth sat up and placed the Hamster back on Jason's chest. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Don't tell me right now if you hate me or think I am insane. I will leave now and pretend that I haven't just been handed my walking papers by the McCords. Jason couldn't resist "How doesAunt Maureen feel about this, and Grandpa?" Elizabeth laughed. "Now that's a very good question. But I don't use that language in front of my kids." She left and Jason noticed her heels were still on the floor. He picked one up. "See Professor Whiskers - misgony right here. These shoes make women totter around and they give them blisters. See this blood on the back here? That means mom has a blister, a bad one, and she has to wear these dumb shoes to deal with all the creepy men who are running the world. And Oh yeah we are all getting security guards so I hope you like an audience when you pee." With that he put the hamster back in his cage and put on his PJ's. Tomorrow was coming early. Moving day.

...

Elizabeth gave Matt an apologetic smile. " I know we are supposed to be on the road in half an hour but my son just lost his hamster and he's upset. He's a 13 year old boy. We need to bury the hamster. Don't you have kids?" Her blue eyes pierced his stony gaze. "Ma'am I have to put you in the motorcade in 30 minutes. And you aren't even dressed for work." Elizabeth blushed and looked at her feet. She took a deep breath and even though she felt wildly intimidated she knew she had to take a stand. "Matt. You and Fred and Ted all seem like wonderful DS agents. We have to trust one another because my life and more importantly the lives of these 3 kids and that professor over there holding my boy- these people mean everything to me. So you call POTUS and tell him that we need some extra time this morning. Then later, when my family is settled, I will take the tongue lashing and disciplinary action that is coming my way. I am

Not wearing heels or a fancy outfit to move. I'll own that too. I know I have a lot to learn, but if POTUS wanted a different Secretary of State he could have asked anyone. I was literally shoveling horse crap in my holiest jeans, wal martiest shirt and with pigtails when he asked me to take the job. So excuse me but I need to go bury a Hamster."

Elizabeth McCord stride across the driveway to join her family, a shovel in hand.

Matt, Fred and Ted simply looked at one another. Fred spoke first. "If that woman doesn't run for President someday I will eat my hat." Matt nodded. "We can tell POTUS and that there was traffic." Ted scuffed his shoe. "One of two things is going to happen. She'll change the world or we'll be moving her back here in six months." The guys nodded. They watched as Elizabeth stood with her family, and as she hugged her son and wiped away tears for a hamster. Ted sighed "I haven't called my mom in a few weeks". Fred looked thoughtful "I think this woman is going to be the beat Secretary of State we've ever had, but she's also going to be the biggest pain in the ass." Matt nodded "we serve at the pleasure."

FIN


End file.
